Two Worlds Combine
by HeavyMetalRose
Summary: When a Hollow is defeated by a group of people with strange spiritual pressure, our favorite substitute soul reaper has to investigate. These people have stranges powers, and even stranger items that makes them more distinguesed from any other people they have ever fought. But are they their enemies, or allies?
1. Strange Events

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, & Uryu were all heading out to the spot where a large mass of spiritual energy was resonating. They could tell that it was large group of hollows. But then, strangely enough, the hollow's spiritual energy disappeared.

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed

"Ichigo, what happened to the hollow's spiritual pressure?" Uryu asked.

"I'm not sure" Ichigo replied, "It just disappeared."

"But how can that be?" Orihime asked, "They couldn't have just disappeared into thin air."

"What ever happened, let's head over there to see if we can find clues as to the cause." Chad said

"Good idea Chad" Ichigo said, "Let's get going"

He went up to Orihime & crouched down.

"Here, get on my back. I can get us there quicker" He said to her, with that serious expression on his face.

"Oh…uh…well, okay" She replied with her cheeks getting really red.

She got onto his back and he stood up.

"Me and her will go up there and see what we can find. You two scour the area, see if there are any suspicious looking people or those with strange spiritual pressure. If you do, don't attack them or anything. If they killed the hollows, then they must be on the good side."

"Mm" Chad replied

"Yes, and if you find anything, bring it back so we can have a look at it. If we can't figure out what it is, we'll have Urahara take a look at it." Uryu spoke

"Sounds like a plan" Ichigo said

"Alright, let's go!" Orihime said with enthusiasm

Ichigo smirked and took off on flash step. Uryu & Chad separated and went the opposite ways. When they got to the park, they started to look around.

"Hey Ichigo, come look at this" Orihime called.

"What is it" He asked as he walked up to her.

She held out a strange looking device that she had picked up from a bush. It looked like a laptop but with a strange design on the top. When opened, it showed there was no keyboard or anything, but it glowed a bit and made a weird technical sound.

"Well, this certainly is something for Urahara to look at. Come on, let's go. Well contact Uryu and Chad from there." He said crouching down again.

"Okay" she said

She got on his back again, holding the device in her hand, and he flash-stepped them away. As for Uryu and Chad, they didn't find anything unusual, nor could they sense anyone strange. When contacted by Ichigo, they headed for Urahara's shop, unaware that they have acquired an important item belonging to a secret world.

Xxx

The Huntik Team, composing of Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dan Pierce, & Zhalia Moon, headed out to Karakura Town, Japan to find a titan called Fan Dancer.

"So, what kind of titan is Fan Dancer really?" Lok asked as Den took out his holotome, a device that helps him with his missions, has data on titans, & other things.

"_Fan Dancer- Attack: 6, Defense: 5, Type: Krono titan warrior, Size: Average, Special Abilities: Weather Fans, Invisibility, Super speed, Dragon call." _Holotome replayed in a mechanical voice.

"Nice" Lok said with a grin

"Yes, I heard that with her fans, she can control the weather, she can turn herself invisible, can run at super speeds, & she can call forth a dragon from the crest on her fans to take you places."

"That's awesome" Den said excitedly.

"But, like Arc, only a specific kind of person can obtain Fan Dancer. Her amulet is said to be incased in an ornamental fan, and that only her true master can bond with her. Many have tried, and they all failed. They say that if you're not the master, you'll get an electric shock so that you let go." Zhalia said, looking out of the car.

Lok backed away from the holotome a bit where the 3D scan of the titan was. Then suddenly, he could feel some weird power floating in the air. The others could feel it too.

"You guys feel that" Den asked, looking around for the source.

"Yeah, it's coming from over there" Zhalia said, turning the car towards the park

"I don't know what it is, but I certainly don't like it" Cherit said, the little fury white titan said, coming out of Lok's bag.

They got out of the car and ran towards a clearing. There they saw it. It was a gigantic monster. It looked like a large, buff man with blue skin. Its fingers were as sharp as knives and had spikes running down its back and around its head like the statue of liberty. The creepy part was the mask on its face. It was a white circle with two eye holes and a creepy grin spreading from one side of the mask to the other, like the cartoon Grinch's smirk. A titan in their eyes. Lok got out the holotome.

"Holotome, scan that titan" he said

"_Not a titan. Not a titan. Not a titan_" the Holotome replied, then shut off.

"What? How can it not be a titan?" Sophie asked, getting worried.

"Whatever it is, it's heading for that group of people" Zhalia said, pointing towards some people.

For some strange reason, the people could not see it, nor hear it. The monster slashed at the people. It sent one of the men backwards. The people exclaimed as the trees and the ground shook. The monster punched the ground and it split in two, the crack reaching towards the group. That's when the team took action. Sophie sent the spell Bristlevine towards the crack and the limbs grew over it like stitches over an injury. Lok got out one of his amulets.

"Go Baselaird!" He yelled.

The titan came out and began to fight the monster. The monster slashed at Baselaird, who protected himself with his shield. He then swung his sword at the creature, who blocked the attack with his spiky fingers.

"Make them tremble, King Basilisk!"

Zhalia's titan, King Basilisk, came out. The people in the group screamed at the sight of him.

"Den!" Sophie yelled.

"Right!"

He ran up to the people and blocked an attack that was sent by the monster with Armorbrand. He then turned to them.

"Simplemind, Darksleep." He said

Soon, the people's memories were erased and they fell unconscious where they stood.

"Now, Stonegaze!" Zhalia said

The titan complied as he used his special power on the monster. It roared as it turned to stone. Baselaird then stabbed his sword through the stone, making it crumble. What surprised the team was that what the Holotome said was correct. Once the stone crumbled, it began to wither away like ash from a piece of wood that was burned and dissolved into nothing. Meaning it had no amulet and it wasn't a titan.

"What could that thing have been? Some sort of magical illusion?" Den asked, looking at the ground confused.

"No, illusions cannot be turned into stone. No, it was something else. Something we seekers have never faced before" Zhalia said

"We should probably inform the Huntik council of this incident." Lok said.

They all agreed to this. As they begun to leave, Den picked up his bag, with Cherit inside. What he didn't notice was that his Holotome was accidentally pushed out of the bag and into a nearby bush as Cherit was trying to hide from the monster during the fight. The team called an ambulance to pick up the unconscious people. They then left for their hotel, unaware that certain shinigami, or soul reapers, have found the important item belonging to their secret world.


	2. Missing Device

_**Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late. New Chap! Hope you like!**_

Once Ichigo and Orihime reached Urahara's shop, Uryu and Chad were just arriving as well. Inside, Urahara was waiting, holding a paper fan up to his face.

"Well, my fine friends, what can I do for you?" He said rather cheerfully

"Well you see, we were on our way to take care of the hollow you told us about, when it suddenly disappeared. As if someone had taken care of it for us. And also, when Orihime and I went to check the scene out, Orihime found this strange device in the bushes." Ichigo said, handing the device to Urahara.

The device was like a strange laptop with strange symbols covering it and making a weird technical sound. Even Urahara frowned at this.

"What is that?" Uryu asked "I've never seen technology like that before."

"Neither have I. It's very odd, indeed. What did you and Chad find?" Kisuke asked

"Nothing. The only thing we did sense was a strange spiritual pressure. Different from any pressure we have felt. Whoever it was, they were powerful enough to kill a hollow. We can't take them lightly." Uryu replied

"Your right. Now, I'll take a look at this device and see what I can find out. In the mean time, stay alert. They may show themselves during a hollow attack. Don't attack them, don't give them trouble, just make sure to watch for them." Kisuke said

They all nodded and left. Kisuke put the device on the table and looked at it.

"Now, what are you?" He asked the device, not expecting to get an answer.

XXX

The Huntik team headed back to Manhattan, to inform the council of what occurred. Dante, the newest member of the council, was glad to see them, especially Zhalia. Everyone else was wondering why they arrived early.

"This is certainly unexpected. What brings you back so early?" Metz asked pleasantly

"Metz, we encountered something very unusual." Sophie replied

"Hm? Explain." He said

"Well, we were about to get to the destination, we felt a strange presence. What we found was a giant monster with a white mask. At first, we thought it was titan, but after checking the Holotome, we found that it wasn't a titan. Once we defeated it, it withered away and didn't return to an amulet. We don't know what it was." Lok explained

The Huntik council members began to whisper with one another. Dante and Metz looked at one another.

"This is very interesting news. I am glad to see you all alright. Do you have some sort of evidence of this creature's existence?" Metz asked

"Yeah, I took a picture of it with my Holotome. Hold on a second." Dan said

He put down his back, but he got the surprise of a lifetime when Cherit came out of the bag. He searched the bag, but couldn't find the device.

"Cherit, where's my Holotome?" Dan asked

"Well I… I'm not sure… I'm positive it was in bag the same time I was. It… uh… could have fallen out as we left" Cherit shrugged a bit, a little nervous.

"Oh no! Please tell me it didn't fall out in Japan!" Dan exclaimed

"Dan, don't worry. Watch this." Dante said.

He walked up to the wall that was behind him.

"Search, Dan Pierce's Holotome." Dante commanded

The screen then began to search the virtual globe. Like Dan had predicted, it was in Japan. They saw that it was in a little shop, on the outskirts of Karakura Town. A "Urahara's Shop', to be exact.

"Alright, Disassemble process, begin" He told the computer.

"Disassemble process?" Zhalia asked

"It's a process the foundation came up with years ago. If a seeker happened to lose his Holotome, he could shut it down until he could go and retrieve it. It helps to protect our secret." Metz explained

"_Holotome disabled. Holotome disabled." _The computer replied

"Alright, now that it's disabled, you can go and get it back without fear of our secret being lost."

"Okay, we'll be back before you know it." Lok said

"You guys can go. I have some business to take care of here." Zhalia replied

"Alright, let's get going." Sophie said

Dante could not help but notice Zhalia's elusiveness. He couldn't help but wonder what it is she had to do that was more important. When the others left the council room, she looked over to Metz.

"There's something else I need to mention. Before fighting the monster, there was a group of people walking by it, as if they couldn't see or hear it. If that's true, then why did we see it?" Zhalia asked

"I'm not sure. Just the fact that there was a monster at all is a big mystery. We will have to wait and see before we can make any conclusions." Metz replied

Dante watched as Zhalia nodded and left. He had to resist the urge to hold her. He had to be professional in the council room. Ugh, what a world.

"Dante, your thoughts?" Metz asked

"It's certainly strange. The only type of monster we are aware of are the titans. If there are other kinds besides titans, then we need to broaden our horizon." He replied

The council members nodded to this.

"Alright then, once they've returned with the evidence of the creature, we will begin the search for answers." Metz replied.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry for the wait! Oh, and just so that everyone knows, my story is begin co-written by my new partner brave kid. So not all the credit goes to me **

Kisuke was furiously scribbling down the information he as read. It was incredible. The portable device Ichigo and Orihime had found in the park not just some piece of technical equipment. It was pretty much a key into a secret world! After first receiving it from the pair, he was going to try to turn it on. But then it disassembled itself! As if someone knew he had it and didn't want whatever it is in the device to be discovered. He then thought that the device might have been made with spiritual power, so he used the lowest kido spell he could think of to try and turn it on, which was a success. He now had access to whatever it is they were hiding!

From what he can gather, there is a select few of people called seekers, people who have the ability to call spiritual beings called titans from amulets. And these amulets can be found anywhere in the world. These titans each have their own abilities, strengths, weaknesses, and special moves that range depending on how strong they are. All of this information made Kisuke burn with curiosity to know more. He scrolled through every file, folder, database, and basically everything he could find. He found that the name of the organization that he was researching was called the Huntik Foundation. He learned that there is a council composed of 10 people, there newest member being a man named Dante Vale. The leader is a man named Metz. They also have seekers currently active in the field. Their top seeker being a boy named Lok Lambert. He has a team who are currently on a mission to discover a titan known as Fan Dancer, a yama-titan of Japanese origins. That struck Kisuke's interest. He then realized that that team must be the source of the strange spiritual pressure and one of them must be the owner of this device! And if they were the ones who caused this device to disassemble, then they most definitely have a tracker in it and are coming to get it back.

"_Well, let them come. Wherever they take it will lead me to where they all meet up_." He thought to himself.

He left the device on the table and told his help to keep watch on it, but in secret. That they will be having some guests soon to pick it up and that whatever they do, don't show themselves to their guests. But to instead come and get him. Kisuke then went and called Ichigo and told him to prepare to go somewhere with him and to not bring along the others.

"_This will be an interesting night_" He thought

5 hours later, they appeared. The first one was the leader, Lok Lambert. He was slender with blond hair and blue eyes. He was 5'5'', and wore a sort of exploring jacket with jeans, sneakers, a waist belt bag, and a strange necklace around his neck, one of the 'amulets'. The second that came in was a girl with mouse brown hair and green eyes named Sophie Casterwill. She was slightly shorter than Lok. (I am not going to describe her outfit because it will take to freaking long! God, where did she even find that outfit?") The third was a boy as tall as Lok with brown hair and brown eyes named Den Fears. He wore a mahogany/pale blue long-sleeved collared shirt and jeans with sneakers. He had a sack strung on one shoulder and a white sort of creature on the other. It looked like a mix of a monkey, lemur, and a bat. The last was a woman who was taller than the three with blue hair & hazel eyes named Zhalia Moon. She wore a green jacket with white stripes on the shoulders going to the elbows, knee-cut jeans with a brown belt that also was attached to one of her thighs, and green boots. They were very quiet as they looked around, checking to see if anyone was there. Tessai and Ururu were watching from the shadows of one of the rooms while Jinta was hanging from the ceiling and Kisuke and Ichigo were in a separate room in the shadows, Kisuke's hat covering his eyes. They then heard the woman Zhalia speak.

"You guys feel that? Someone's here" Zhalia said, looking from left to right.

This amazed Kisuke. He didn't think that they could sense spiritual power. He signaled his employees and the substitute soul reaper to hide their pressure in order to confuse the group. When they did so, as expected, the group was confused.

"That's odd. The sensation's gone. Did they leave?" Sophie asked

"Or maybe that's what they want us to think" Den replied

Kisuke could not help but be amazed. These people know nothing of soul reapers or hollows or anything of his world, and he knew so much of their world, yet he couldn't understand how they were so smart and tactful. Like they had lots of experience with infiltration. He kept watching as they looked around.

"Forget it, let's just get the holotome back before they find out anything major. I know Dante disassembled it, but you can never be too sure." Lok said

"_Holotome, huh? Hmm, so that's what that device is called. Interesting."_ Kisuke thought to himself

"Hey, there it is!" Den said, walking over to a table where the holotome laid.

"Wait", Sophie said, grabbing Den's arm, "I sense something protecting the holotome. Some sort of barrier or seal. You won't be able to get it without taking the seal off."

"So what now" Den asked

"Sophie, you think you have enough energy to use Revoke on it?" Lok asked

"Well yes, but it is much different from the ordinary barriers we've faced, so it might be difficult" She said

She walked over to the table where the holotome was. After a few minutes, she looked over to the others.

"I've got an idea. I want you, including you Cherit, to cast spells on the barrier until I say stop. Then I'll use Revoke. With any luck, the barrier will become weak enough from the spells in order for me to use the spell better." She said

They nodded and held out their hands. Kisuke was very interested to see how this turned out.

"Raypulse!" Lok yelled, and then an orange beam of lighting came from his hands

"Augerfrost!" Den yelled, and then a beam of some sort of ice magic came from his hands

"Nullcurse!" Zhalia yelled, and a black and red power came from her hands

The bat creature, Cherit, shot a beam of magic from his mouth at the table. All four spells were directed at the table, which the barrier protected it from.

"Hold it… hold it… NOW!" Sophie yelled

They stopped their spells as she lifted her arms.

"Revoke!" She yelled

The spherical barrier, similar to Noren Mekuri, protecting the table then suddenly disappeared. Sophie picked up the holotome and tossed it to Den with a smile.

"Now, make sure that thing remains in your bag this time." Sophie said

She then started to stumble a bit, which Lok grabbed her.

"Good job Soph, now let's get out of here. Before anyone shows up." Lok said

They all began to leave, Lok helping Sophie out of there, as Kisuke, Ichigo, and Kisuke's employees came out of their hiding spots.

"It's amazing. To think they're this good at feeling spiritual pressure. And they even used spells that not even a soul reaper uses. It seems that there are more mysterious things in this world that meets the eye." Ichigo said

"Hmm, yes. What's more amazing is that they broke the seal. I even used the full incantation to make sure that it couldn't be broken easily. They seem to be a force to be reckoned with. Now, we should be going. If we're going to follow them, we must make sure not to lose them. You guys watch after the shop, I'll be back soon. Let's go Ichigo." Kisuke said

He and Ichigo left the shop and began to follow the seekers. As the group walked, the pair hid behind some buildings for the woman Zhalia looked behind with a suspicious look, trying to find them. She then looked away, unconvinced. After some more walking, the group split into pairs! Kisuke signaled Ichigo to follow the pair consisting of Sophie and Lok while he followed Zhalia and Den. As Ichigo followed the first pair, a black fog suddenly covered the road they were walking in.

"What?" He asked surprised.

As soon as the fog cleared, he saw the pair had vanished. He jumped down to the road to see if he could find them, but with no luck. He decided to go find Keisuke and follow the other pair. As Keisuke followed the other pair, he heard someone go "ahem" behind him. He turned to see Zhalia standing behind him! He looked back and saw the supposed Zhalia disappear before his eyes as Den looked up to him. He looked over to Zhalia again.

"Who are you?" She asked

In an instant, he flash stepped out of there and onto a separate building, hiding behind the door leading inside. He saw Zhalia look left and right before jumping down from the building. It surprised him to see a white power create a half sphere below her feet as she fell, making her slow and have a safe landing. She called it Featherdrop. He wrote the name of the spell along with its abilities into his book like he did with the other spells he heard. When they began to walk off again, this time he made sure to hide his spiritual power so they wouldn't sense him. After traveling for 10 minutes, they finally reached a building with statues decorating the top of it and went in. In that minute, Ichigo showed up.

"What happened?" He asked

"I lost them. There was an intense black fog that suddenly appeared and they escaped. I decided to head back over to you." Ichigo replied

"Well, looks like they tried to give you the slip" He said, pointed down

Ichigo looked to see the pair he had lost run over to the building and go in.

"Damn, who are these guys?" He asked

"Well, we're about to find out." Keisuke replied

They jumped over to the building's roof and headed over to the door leading inside.

"_Now, what are you hiding behind those doors?"_ He thought to himself, thinking of the front entrance.

XXX

The Huntik team had finally returned to Japan to retrieve their holotome. As they headed towards the location of where it is, Zhalia began to spoke.

"Now, whatever you do, don't try to wipe their minds before seeing what they know. If they're just a random person who picked it up because they thought it was cool and doesn't know how to work it, then the spell won't be needed. But if they are someone who has something to do with those strange creatures we encountered, then be ready. We don't know what were up against." Zhalia said

They all nodded as they reached the destination. It was a shop, but if you looked at it from a distance, it looks like a house. They carefully slid the door open and walked in. They immediately sensed the presence of more than one person.

"You guys feel that? Someone's here" Zhalia said, looking from left to right

After she said that, the feeling was gone, like it had been shut of purposely for the sake of throwing them off the scent.

"That's odd. The sensation's gone. Did they leave?" Sophie asked

"Or maybe that's what they want us to think" Den replied

They stood there with their fist clenched, waiting to see if a trap would be sprung. But nothing happened, which made them feel uneasy.

"Forget it, let's just get the holotome back before they find out anything major. I know Dante disassembled it, but you can never be too sure." Lok said

"Hey, there it is!" Den said, walking over to a table where the holotome laid.

"Wait", Sophie said, grabbing Den's arm, "I sense something protecting the holotome. Some sort of barrier or seal. You won't be able to get it without taking the seal off."

"So what now" Den asked

"Sophie, you think you have enough energy to use Revoke on it?" Lok asked

"Well yes, but it is much different from the ordinary barriers we've faced, so it might be difficult" She said

She walked over to the table where the holotome was. After a few minutes, she looked over to the others.

"I've got an idea. I want you, including you Cherit, to cast spells on the barrier until I say stop. Then I'll use Revoke. With any luck, the barrier will become weak enough from the spells in order for me to use the spell better." She said

They then held out their hands.

"Raypulse!" Lok yelled, and then an orange beam of lighting came from his hands

"Augerfrost!" Den yelled, and then a beam of some sort of ice magic came from his hands

"Nullcurse!" Zhalia yelled, and a black and red power came from her hands

Cherit shot his beam of magic energy at the barrier as well.

"Hold it… hold it… NOW!" Sophie yelled

They stopped their spells as she lifted her arms.

"Revoke!" She yelled

The power surrounded the barrier in an orangey yellow light. They then saw it dissolve, leaving the table unprotected. Sophie picked up the holotome and tossed it to Den with a smile.

"Now, make sure that thing remains in your bag this time." Sophie said

She then started to stumble a bit, which Lok grabbed her.

"Good job Soph, now let's get out of here. Before anyone shows up." Lok said

They all began to leave, with Lok helping Sophie out of there. They all started to head towards the Japan branch of the foundation.

"Whoever picked up the holotome surely wasn't an ordinary person to have a barrier surrounding it. I'm starting to think that maybe it might have been a trap after all." Den said

"Yeah, and I'm getting the feeling that trap has been put in motion. Keep your composure, because we're being watched." Zhalia said.

They all kept walking without looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked

"Positive" Zhalia replied

"Alright then. Let's split up and head into different directions. Sophie and I will head this way, you and Den head that way. We'll meet up at the Japan headquarters later."

As soon as they reached a split in the road, Sophie and Lok went to the left, and Zhalia and Den went to the right. As Sophie and Lok were walking down the road, they felt the strange presence again.

"I got an idea, I'll use Darkfog so that we can hid and get a better look at this person." Lok said

She nodded and he used the spell. As the darkness filled the alley like road, they hid behind a building next to them. Once the spell cleared up, they saw a tall man with bright orange spiky hair wearing a black kimono and carrying a large sword with cloth covering it looking around. He had black x's on his chest, legs and arms, a white and black collar, and he wore white socks with sandals. Soon he left, but what amazed them was that he jumped from where he stood and was able to land on the roof. Then he instantly disappeared. (Flash Step )

"Who was that?" Lok asked

"I don't know. But whoever he was, he must have something to do with sensation we felt in that shop. Come on, let's get to the others. Chances are that because he couldn't find us, he'll go after Zhalia and Den." Sophie said

He nodded and they began to run. They soon reached the headquarters and went in.

"_Let's hope whoever it is we are dealing with is at least friendly. I don't think I can handle another bad guy right now." _Lok thought as he went in.

**SOOO ****, WHATCHA THINK? AWESOME, NOT AWESOME? COOL, TERRIBLE? I'M OPEN TO ALL INPUT, BUT I DO PERFER GOOD COMMENTS **


End file.
